Christmas Gifts
by BookwormLKH
Summary: One Shot GinnyHarry. Harry left Ginny to go and fight Voldemort and didnt come back like he promised to her and their unborn child. 4 years later and her finally makes good on his promise.


4 years ago

"Harry, I dont want you to go." Ginny pleaded "I have this terrible feeling like Im never going to see you again"  
"rubish Gin. I'll be back. I'll come back for you"  
"Harry please"  
"I have to go Gin, this could be my only shot to kill the ruddy bastard. believe me Gin if I had a choice I wouldnt go. I'd stay here with you... forever if I could. But I cant. Im needed. Im the only bloke who can stop him and I intened to... tonight" Harry said forcefully "What if you get killed"  
"I wont. I wont give him the satisfaction." "you cant know that"  
"Ive got a better reason than anything to come back" He said laying his hand on her stomach "I'll come back" He promised.  
"be careful" she said He held her cheek and kissed her softly.  
"I will" then he knelt down and kissed the small bump that was his daughter.  
"You take care o your mum Jasmine. I'll see you soon luv" Ginny wiped tears away from her eyes and kissed Harry once more before he apperated.

---4 years later

Gin held her 3 year old daughter as she tore threw the wraping paper on a green and red box.  
"mummy look!" she held up in her small hands a miniture broomstick " wow, who gave that to you honey?" "uncle Ron, was this say?" She asked "It says "From Santa" he read outloud "see mummy, Santa sent me A brum. can I fly it?" Ginny smiled at her daughter, so much like her father. "in alittle bit darling. lets let everyone open all their presents"  
Ginny watched as Jasmine climbed off her lap and went to help uncle Chralie unwrap his gift. Hermione moved to sit eside her "cheerup Gin, its christmas." She rubbed her sister-in-laws back.  
"One more christmas with out him." she whisered "I know you cant understand this Hermione, but its not finished. He said he'd come back, but he never did... and it not finished"  
" I know that, and I understand, you never saw his body. Ive read that the grieveing process cant really begin untill..." "hermione, please"  
"The point is that you have a beautiful little girl who loves you and your missing out on your life waiting for Harry, when hes never going to come back Ginny. I miss him to, but you have to face facts. Harry is dead, move on. start dating, something anything"  
"My life is Jasmine. I dont need anything else. I dont need lecturing from you Hermione. Harry may never be coming back, but I'll never stop loving him, and I'll never move past him. Love like ours is only something that comes along once in a great long while. That beautiful little girl that I love so deeply is all I have left of him. Our love created her and I wont let that go not ever, do you undersand me? I love you to death Hermione but im sick of listening to this all the time, every holiday." Ginny tossed down the wrapping paper she had been holding and went into the kitchen. Ron gave Hermione a 'you didnt' look and went to follow his little sister. "Uncle Ron, can you show me how to turn this on?" His nefew Camrin asked.  
"sure" he said turning away from the kitchen Hed let Gin settle before he went after her.

Gin leaned over the sink putting her hand over her mouth.  
'get a grip Gin' She said to herself as she pulled her hand away from her face. and as wiped her tears she looked at the engagement ring that hadnt left her finger since Harry put it there. "mummy? are you alright?" "im fine honey" Ginny knelt down to be at her daughters level "did you need something baby" Jasmine hugged her mother around the neck "mummy can we go ride my brum now?" Ginny smiled "Broom darling, and yes, we can. come on lets put on your coat and go outside. We dont want to break any of aunt Fluers things"  
Ginny took her daughters hand andlead her outside. She cast a warming charm around her and showed her how to ride her new broom stick. beings that it was just a childs broom it only floated 3 feet off the air so ginny stood back and let Jasmine experiment with her new toy. She was so much like her father. a natural, Ginny could see it imediatly. Jasmine flew around for 5 minutes or so before flying up to her mother. "mummy, why are you so sad all the time?" She asked "Oh honey, im not sad... I just miss someone, very very much"  
"Do you miss daddy"  
"Yes sweetheart I miss daddy"  
"I miss him too, why cant daddy be here"  
"Oh sweety," Ginny touched her cheek "Daddy would be her if he could. remember weve talked about this... Daddy had to go fight the bad guy"  
"I know I know, but I want daddy. maybe Santa can bring him back from where the bad man took him... do you think"  
"I dont know sweety,Ii dont think even Santa Clause can bring daddy back to us..." She wiped away a tear " but its a nice thought"  
"I'll give Santa back my new broom if he'll bring Daddy back for Chrismas"  
"honey, I dont think Santa would ask for your broom back. he knows you like it too much. why dont you get a few more laps around the yard in before we go home"  
"mummy what are laps"  
Ginny smiled "circles around the yard. now go on. have fun"  
Ginny stood and watch her daughter kick off. Jasmine giggled as her hair flew back. Her eyes glittered like her fathers used to when he would fly.  
A pair of arms snaked around her waist and a head leaned down onto her shoulder. She leaned back into the enbrace and tears fell down her cheeks "I know that when I turn around you wont be there, that this will all be in my mind, but I cant help loving these moments, Where I almost believe that your here, with me"  
"Believe in me" She heard a man whisper in her ear, She spun around quickly to face the man she had been mourning for the past 4 years.  
"oh my god" She gasp "Ginny, Im so sorry." She burst into half sobs/half laughs covering her mouth with her hands "Where have you been?" She cried "When I cursed Voldemort He was able to send a backfire curse that nearly killed me. Ive spent the last 4 years in a hospital in America. I couldnt...remember anything... If I'd have known Id come sooner. I only just... 3 days ago"  
"oh Harry, are you real?" he whispered he nodded brushing a hand over her cheek her tears intensified and she dropped to her knees sobbing "Ginny, Im so sorry" he dropped down to her before Jasmine ran up to him and started hitting him "you leave my mum alone Mr. you stop making my mummy cry"  
Ginny put her hands and pulled Jasmine into her lap.  
"oh no Honey, its ok... this is ... mummys crying because shes happy"  
Harry just looked at the little girl who was now bending her head up to see her mother from her lap, with tears in his eyes.  
"so that mans not hurting you?" "No sweety hes not." "ok" She got up and kissed Harry's shoulder. he laughed and asked"what was that for?" "my mummy always kisses my booboos. it always makes them feel better. Im sorry Mr.man for hitting you. I though you were hurting my mummy" "well then thats alright, isnt it? And I want to thank you so much little Miss"  
"Thank me fer what?" "For keeping your promise. When I left I asked you to take care of your mum while I was gone. Im very glad to see your doing such a good job"  
Jasmines little eyes looked into his with surprise She licked her lips and shifted her step "daddy?" She whipered Harrys eye glimmered and Ginny looked surprised. "Oh my baby" Harry cried hugging his little girl "my daddy" jasmine whispered excitedly. She pulled away and started jumping up and down.  
"I told you mummy, I told you. Santa could bring daddy back! He could and he did. I got my daddy back! I got my daddy back! Santa brung him for critmus! this is the best critmus gift ever!" Ginny laughed out loud. Harry stood and pulled Ginny up with him. "Im sorry ginny. I should have stayed" He whispered in her ear and he pulled her head to his shoulder in a hug. "No Harry, you were right, you had to go... and now your back." she looked up at him and smiled.  
"Ive dreamt of this day every night since you left." She said and pulled him down to kiss her. Jasmine giggled by their legs and Harry reached down and ruffled her hair. They heard a gasp from the back door and turned to see Hermione in the door way. Harry smiled at ginny before turning around "hiya Herms." "HARRY!" She screamed running and hugging him. Ginny felt like giving a snarky 'I told you so' to the older woman, but felt the happiness of Harry's return overpowering all vengeful thoughts. She took Jasmines hand and walked up to Harry who promptly picked up his daughter, throwing her in the air, and catching her as Hermione drug the three inside. As Ginny's family surrounded them Harry looked at her, smiled and said "Merry Christmas." She laughed so hapilly that the weasly's were quite taken aback seeing as she hadnt laughed that way since Harry had 'died'. Jasmine reached out her hands and jumped into Ginnys arms "look everbudy, Santa got me my daddy for critmus" Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny and kissed her head "Thats right baby, and Im not every leaving again. I promise." The End


End file.
